Into the Dark
by Acethemaster135
Summary: A 17-year-old Pokemon Trainer and Dexholder named Light joins the ranks of other Dexholders to compete in the Fate Conference, a tournament held for the strongest of trainers. However, after the tournament, things start to go awry as a mysterious group begins assaults on different towns, waging war on the world. Also, I guess there's a need to say this: NO YAOI OR YURI. I hate it.


_A/N: Well…. I really have no author's note for this one. I might figure one out at the end… Also, Dexholders galore! _

Chapter 1

Light stood on a hill overlooking the Indigo Plateau, knowing that this would be the meeting spot of many Dexholders who would be participating in the Fate Conference. He had been invited by Prof. Oak, but none of the other Dexholders knew about him, as far as he knew. Light blinked a few times, then slid down the side of the steep hill. He entered the Indigo Plateau's main building, and walked up to a conference room. He hesitated for a moment before entering, slightly nervous about meeting the famous Dexholders.

He twisted the doorknob, and pushed in the door. As he walked in, every pair of eyes in the room swung at him. A man who looked to be in his mid-20's viewed Light with intense scrutiny, his black eyes narrowing. The man had a red Pokemon League hat twisted backwards, and spiky black hair, as well as a little bit of a scrubby beard. He stood up, calling out to Light:

"And who do you think you are?" The man said, his deep voice echoing through the hall.

"My name," Light began, a sea of icy calm, "Is Light. I am the only Dexholder of the Unmei region, as well as the son of the Fate Conference's five-time champion Kyle."

Everyone in the room started, as none of them realized that Unmei had a Dexholder. One of them stood up, and smirked: "If you're so high and mighty, how about you prove it to us?" The man smirked, lifting a hand with a Pokeball in it.

"Emerald, keep calm. Maybe in a moment." Red said, "How do we know you are truly a Dexholder?"

Light leaned back, his smirk widening. "Well," He said, "One of you can battle me. That should prove it to you."

Red turned to the rest of the room. "What do you all think?" He said. Emerald jumped forward, always ready for a challenge: "I'll take 'Em on, should be fun!" He said.

_15 Minutes Later_

Light looked over the simple dirt battlefield, considering how it could be used to his advantage. Unfortunately, it had been designed to give no advantages, so it would just be a test of skill. Light considered for a moment, then decided that it would be best if he used Absol.

Emerald snickered, then yelled out: "Blaziken, it's time for battle!"

Light grinned, saying: "Works for me! Go, Absol!"

Emerald looked a little surprised, but then recovered: "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken ran forward at a rapid pace, the swung one leg forward. Halfway to Absol, the Leg was engulfed in fire.

Light chuckled, saying: "Absol, Sucker Punch!"

Absol bolted forward to the point where he became a blur, striking Blaziken. Blaziken's flaming leg was put out, and Blaziken collapsed, almost unable to battle. Blaziken stood, releasing a Flamethrower attack at Absol. Absol dodged, and used Sucker Punch again, slamming down Blaziken. Everyone watching started, as they had _never _seen Emerald's Blaziken defeated that quickly.

"I…. How is that possible?" Emerald yelled in outrage.

"Maybe I should have gone a little bit easier on you….." Light said. "Well…. Does this prove to you that I'm powerful enough to join you, or is it necessary for me to defeat more of your Pokemon?" As he finished, Light began grinning.

"Well, you really should stop acting so tough. I am quite a bit more powerful than Emerald, and Red's stronger than me!" A young woman Light recognized as being a trainer named Blue said. She tipped the brim of her hat downwards a little bit, smiling.

"Hey, no fair! I'm just as strong as you, Blue!" Another woman, named Sapphire, called out.

More arguments sprung up about who was strongest, until finally red yelled out: "All of you, we have to get on a plane to head over to the Fate Conference in Unmei!"

Everyone started, checking to make sure they had their tickets. They all whirled around and started running for a small landing strip behind the Indigo Plateau, including Light. As they reached the plane, Emerald called out to Light:

"Good thing Blaziken isn't my strongest, or else I'd be worried that you were more powerful than me!"

Light thought for a moment, then realized he might be the weakest of all the Dexholders. As everyone boarded the plane, sitting in their assigned seats, Light smiled. He had finally found a group of trainers he fit in to. It was a nice feeling, and Light soon fell asleep. Night had fallen about an hour ago, but it was a long flight to Unmei, his home.

_Four Hours Later_

Light awoke to the sound of the plane landing, and recognized the main tourist city of Azumela as they touched down. Light grabbed his Pokeballs and his Pokedex and XTransceiver that was a gift from Prof. Oak before climbing out of the plane. He checked his XTransceiver, seeing the time was 6AM.

"Just in time for all of us to register!" Sapphire yelled out.

By the time the large group got there, there was no line.

"Hello, we would all like to sign up for the tournament, are there still spots available?" Red inquired.

"Why, yes, there are quite a few, actually!" The attendant said, "Of course, You'll need to read the rules after you've signed up."

Light walked over to the board after signing up, annoyed at having to wait behind Ruby for at least an hour waiting for Ruby to figure out his Pokemon.

_Rules of the Fate Conference Tournament:_

_All trainers will participate in Single Battles, with 3 Pokemon in order of Substitutions._

_Trainers may only substitute their Pokemon _after _their current Pokemon has fainted._

_Full rules of Tournament progression are able for download via XTransceiver._

Light thought it seemed simple enough, but he had a feeling things would get interesting. If nothing else, he would at least have some great battles.

"Well, it's time to divide the rooms up, you all." Red said, "So, who wants to bunk with who?"

After some careful consideration, Light ended up in the same room as Emerald, Sapphire, Platinum, Blue, White, and Black.

"Well, I call the top bunk over there!" Light yelled out, hurling his things to the top of that bunk. He looked over, and saw White discreetly looking at him. When she realized he noticed her, she blushed and looked away. He thought for a moment, then realized she _was _quite beautiful. He realized that he might have a crush on her, but decided to put thoughts like that on the 'back burner' so to speak. The tournament would start soon, and that meant that they should all be preparing for battle.

Light woke up about 30 minutes later, as the PA system announced that the first battles of the Qualifying round would be starting soon. He grabbed his Pokeballs, choosing his 3 best: Absol, Lucario, and Sceptile.

Light ran forward, hurrying to get to his battle on time. He saw that his opponent was to be a young boy wearing a blue hoodie.

"I'll win, and make sure you can't continue in the Tournament, loser!" The kid said, sticking his tongue out.

"If you say so…" Light said, "Go, Absol!"

The young boy started, and then yelled: "Go, Combusken!"

Light nodded to Absol, saying: "Absol, Sucker Punch!"

Absol ran forward, darting forward in a blur and slamming into Combusken. Combusken flew backwards, crashing into the arena's wall, smashing through it. The young boy started, obviously stunned.

"Combusken….. Return." The boy said, "Now, go, Ambipom!"

"Absol, Use Night Slash on that Ambipom!" Light said, ready to finish the battle.

"Ambipom, quick, use Fury Swipes!" The boy said, but Absol's glowing purple horn slashed down faster than Ambipom could react. Light smiled as Ambipom flew backwards, then collapsed.

The boy looked angry now, and started yelling with anger: "Go, Prinplup! Use Water Gun!"

Light smiled, and nodded to Absol. Absol proceeded to charge up an enormous Shadow Ball, which he then released and flung at Prinplup. The poor Prinplup was flung almost out of the arena before the young boy returned it.

"Uggh, I lost in the first round. What will mom say about the entry fee now?!"

"Hey, kid," Light said, as the boy looked over to him, "Good job. My name's Light."

The boy's frown turned into a grin, "You mean the same Light who challenged the League Champion of Unmei and won?"

"The very same." Light said, "But I let the Champion stay in his position because I didn't want the job."

Light turned around, and walked out of the arena. As he walked down the pathway back to the condos where they were staying, White came out of the blue and flung her arms around Light's neck.

"Huh?" Light questioned, wondering what was going on.

"Oh!" White said, releasing Light. "Sorry, I wanted to celebrate both of our first wins in the tournament."

Light ran his hands through is hair, then replaced his white and black hat on top of his hair. "It's fine. Let's head back now, OK?"

_A/N: How did you guys like it? Chapters after this will be longer, I just wanted to see who liked this. Also, I forgot to include a description of Light so I'll include one here:_

_Light wears a black tank top with the Pokemon League symbol on the back, and white cargo pants that fall over the top of his grey-ish sneakers. He has a black flat-billed hat with a white front that he always wears, which he got from his father. He has sky blue eyes that seem to peer into your soul, and he ties his long black hair into a ponytail that reaches just past the top of his shoulder blades._


End file.
